Rodzina Aishi
thumb|right|300pxCzłonkowie rodziny Aishi są ważnymi postaciami w Yandere Simulator. W rodzinie Aishi, Yandere były niemal od zawsze. Ryoba urodziła Ayano w wieku 29 lat, ale większość kobiet w rodzinie, urodziła znacznie wcześniej, nawet w wieku 19 lat.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/655829675076292608 Jest również rodzinna tradycja, że kiedy ktoś z rodziny Aishi bierze ślub, to druga połówka adoptuje to nazwisko, bez względu na to czy przedstawiciel rodziny Aishi jest kobietą, czy mężczyzną.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/662922976271044608 W rodzinie Aishi również byli mężczyźni Yandere i kobiety Senpai'e oraz czasami się zdarzało, że kobieta Yandere, urodziła syna, który też był Yandere, a mężczyzna Yandere, miał córkę, która też była Yandere. Nieważne jaką miało się płeć, osobowość Yandere była zawsze dziedziczona. Również kiedy urodziło się kolejne dziecko lub bliźniakihttps://redd.it/8gl2jn, bez względu na wszystko, każde z nich miało tą osobowość. Zawsze będą małe różnice między każdym członkiem z rodziny Aishi, ale nigdy za duże. Wszyscy członkowie rodziny Aishi wyglądają niemal identycznie. YandereDev wyobraża sobie przodków Yandere-chan z taką samą fryzurą, nawet jeśli wydaje mu się to głupie.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/667614983467855872 Rodzina nie jest ze sobą blisko, kiedy jej członek pozna swojego Senpai'a, ma tendencję do oddalania się od rodziny. Prawdopodobnie Yandere-chan nie spotkała większości jej krewnych, chociaż nie ma z nimi złych relacji.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/655830102022815744 Relacje członka rodziny Aishi do swojego Senpai'a Po wielu latach życia bez emocji, kiedy członek rodziny Aishi, pozna swojego Senpai'a, zacznie je odczuwać.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/668722803235930112 Dzięki posiadaniu Senpai'a, członek rodziny Aishi może albo stać się w miarę normalną osobą, albo idealizować Senpai'a, nawet jeśli jest on zły.https://redd.it/a2ts7l Jeśli członek rodziny Aishi straci Senpai'a, zanim rozwinie zdolność do odczuwania emocji, poczuje się tak, jakby trwale utracił zdolność do słuchania muzyki, zobaczenia koloru i poczucia ciepła. Może to doprowadzić go do głębokiej depresji, która pozostawia go w stanie śpiączki. Jeśli jednak członek rodziny Aishi straci Senpai'a, gdy nie jest już zależny od jego obecności, nie wpadnie w śpiączkę, ale nadal poczuje bardzo głębokie poczucie straty i bólu, co jest znacznie wykraczające poza to, co normalny człowiek poczułby w wyniku utraty bliskiej osoby. Senpai może wpłynąć na swój osobisty rozwój i rozwój członka rodziny Aishi. Pomiędzy wszystkimi Senpai'ami jest braterskie podobieństwo, ponieważ mieli oni takie same doświadczenia ze swoją żoną Yandere, ale mimo wszystko, każdy z nich jest inną osobą.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/670046838062346240 Większość Senpai'i w rodzinie, było tak przerażonych swoją żoną, że byli cichymi i uległymi osobami, przez co ich żony nadal zabijały. Jednak jeśli zdarzyłby się Senpai na tyle odważny, że mógłby powiedzieć swojej żonie prosto w oczy „Nienawidzę cię za to, że zabijasz!”, mógłby „namówić” swoją żonę, aby przestała być zabójcą. W zależności od tego, jak członek rodziny Aishi „rozwinął się” po zdobyciu Senpai'a, zareaguje inaczej na jego śmierć. Mógłby wejść w stan śpiączki, może wpaść w ślepą wściekłość i zabić wszystkich wokół siebie lub spróbować normalnie żyć bez niego. Jest to w dużej mierze zależne od tego, jakiego typu Senpai'a mieli i jak ich Senpai wpłynął na ich osobowość oraz rozwój. Jest to również zależne od tego, jak umarł. Gdyby Senpai umarł na skutek choroby, członek rodziny Aishi poczułby się tak, jakby nikt nie był winny. Jeśli Senpai został zamordowany przez kogoś, członek rodziny Aishi będzie chciał zemsty.https://redd.it/5dt7xa Członkowie ważni dla fabuły gry Główna rodzina Ayano Aishi :Osobny artykuł: Ayano Aishi. centre|thumb|220x300px Ayano jest główną protagonistką w trybie fabularnym oraz pierwszą członkinią rodziny Aishi, którą gracze mogą poznać podczas gry. Ryoba Aishi :Osobny artykuł: Ryoba Aishi. centre|thumb|220x300pxBędzie główną protagonistką w trybie 1980, a w trybie fabularnym jest matką Ayano Aishi. Tata Yandere-chan :Osobny artykuł: Tata Yandere-chan. thumb|centre|220pxJego prawdziwe imię jest nieznane, ale wiadomo, że jest ojcem Ayano i mężem Ryoby. Dziadkowie Babcia Yandere-chan Będzie mieć 65-67 lat w 2019 roku, co oznacza, że urodziła się w okolicach 1952-1954.https://redd.it/7op1r7 Prawdopodobnie będzie mieć dłuższą fryzurę niż Ryoba. Mieszkała w tym samym domu i wychowała się w tym samym mieście, co jej córka i wnuczka, jednak uczęszczała do innej szkoły, gdyż Akademi High School, wtedy jeszcze nie istniała. To ona namówiła swoją matkę, czyli prababcię Yandere-chan, do dodania piwnicy do domu.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/670298798954905600 Na krześle się tam znajdującym, więziła dziadka Yandere-chan, tak samo jak jej córka swojego Senpai'a. Dziadek Yandere-chan Jest on Senpai'em babci Yandere-chan i ojcem Ryoby. Prawdopodobnie będzie mieć 66-68 lat w 2019 roku, co oznacza, że urodził się w okolicach 1951-1953. Jak wspomniała jego córka, był on więziony przez swoją żonę w piwnicy. YandereDev potwierdził, że jego żona zrobiła z niego niewolnika. Pozostali członkowie Prababcia Yandere-chan Jest prababcią Yandere-chan od strony matki. Najprawdopodobniej urodziła się w latach 30-tych. Oznaczałoby to, że w Trybie Fabularnym będzie mieć ponad 80 lat (w zależności od roku gry), natomiast w trybie 1980, miała ponad 50 lat. Jako nastolatka, wyglądała identycznie do Yandere-chan, z wyjątkiem tego, że nosiła kimono.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/667506058718396417 Obecnie nie wiadomo w jaki sposób zdobyła swojego męża. To właśnie ona, razem ze swoim mężem, wprowadziła się do miasta Buraza, do domu w którym obecnie żyje Yandere-chan. Pradziadek Yandere-chan Jest pradziadkiem Yandere-chan od strony matki. Najprawdopodobniej urodził się w latach 30-tych. Oznaczałoby to, że w Trybie Fabularnym będzie mieć ponad 80 lat (w zależności od roku gry), natomiast w trybie 1980, miał ponad 50 lat. Prawdopodobnie jako nastolatek, wyglądał identycznie do Senpai'a Yandere-chan, z wyjątkiem tego, że nosił kimono. Obecnie nie wiadomo w jaki sposób został zdobyty przez swoją żonę. To właśnie on, razem ze swoją żoną, wprowadził się do miasta Buraza, do domu w którym obecnie żyje Yandere-chan. Praprababcia Yandere-chan Jest praprababcią Yandere-chan od strony matki. Prawdopodobnie urodziła się w 1910 roku, jednak może się to zmienić. Oznaczałoby to, że w Trybie Fabularnym będzie mieć 107-110 lat (w zależności od roku gry), natomiast w trybie 1980, miała 79 lat.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/655829778646196224 Prawdopodobnie jako nastolatka, wyglądała identycznie do Ryoby, z wyjątkiem tego, że nosiła kimono. Obecnie nie wiadomo w jaki sposób zdobyła swojego męża. Żyła w innym mieście i w innym domu niż tym, w którym obecnie żyje Yandere-chan. Prapradziadek Yandere-chan Jest prapradziadkiem Yandere-chan od strony matki. Prawdopodobnie urodził się w 1909 roku, jednak nie jest to pewne. Oznaczałoby to, że w Trybie Fabularnym będzie mieć 108-111 lat (w zależności od roku gry), natomiast w trybie 1980, miał 80 lat. Prawdopodobnie jako nastolatek, wyglądał identycznie do ojca Yandere-chan, z wyjątkiem tego, że nosił kimono. Obecnie nie wiadomo w jaki sposób został zdobyty przez swoją żonę. Żył w innym mieście i w innym domu niż tym, w którym obecnie żyje Yandere-chan. Ciekawostki *Według YandereDeva, jeśli wygramy grę, kiedy Senpai będzie kobietą i tak w przyszłości będziemy mieli z nią dziecko.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/699327079507107841 Nie zostało ujawnione w jaki sposób, ale najbardziej prawdopodobne, że będzie to za pomocą „Obustronnego Zapłodnienia In Vitro” (Jedna z partnerek oddaje komórki jajowe, które zostają zaszczepione w drugiej partnerce, po czym druga partnerka zachodzi w ciąże), gdyż jest to jedyna opcja w której dziecko odziedziczy geny obojga rodziców.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/699336134766174208 *YandereDev wyobraża sobie praprapraprapraprababcię Yandere-chan w zakrwawionym kimono i z nożem w ręku.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/655466725933080576 *Nazwisko Aishi powstało z połączenia słów Ai, co po polsku oznacza miłość i Shi, co po polsku oznacza śmierć.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652655236465594368 Natomiast samo słowo „Aishi”, po polsku oznacza „kocham”. *Jedynie Ayano, jej rodzice i jej dziadkowie będą mieć udział w fabule gry, lecz jest bardzo małe prawdopodobieństwo, że może się to zmienić.https://redd.it/760x4r *Jeśli Senpai miałby brata bliźniaka, Ayano czuła by do niego to samo, co jego brata. **Yandere-chan chciałaby wtedy „zdobyć” obydwu.https://redd.it/8gt0yz *Jeśli Aishi nie znajdzie sobie Senpai'a, to przez całe życie będzie „lunatykować” udając normalną osobę, lecz nie będzie czuła życia jak inni.https://redd.it/90z4ln *Pierwsza Aishi i „ważna” przodkini protagonistki urodziła się 1780.https://redd.it/8fnzm1 **Jej rodzice byli dwudziestolatkami kiedy się urodziła, ale nie są częścią jej historii.https://redd.it/9bbtrf **Urodziła się pod innym nazwiskiem. Wymyśliła nazwisko „Aishi” i zaczęła używać go od 1797 roku, kiedy miała 17 lat. **W 1797 roku, również „utworzyła” związek z „Pierwszym Senpai'em”. ***Poznała go rok wcześniej, w 1796 roku, w wieku 16 lat. **Urodziła „Drugą Aishi” w 1800, w wieku 20 lat. **Zabiła swoją pierwszą ofiarę w 1792, w wieku 12 lat.https://redd.it/96s8a4 Przypisy en:Aishi Family Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Postacie